cHriStmaZ wiSh
by o-vanilla-o
Summary: Dunno wHat to wRite in hEre. weLL, it's E x T 'n iF yOu r reALly an E x T faN, u shOuLd taKe a reAd 'n leAve reVieW Xp.


Hey there! Merry Christmas to you all! I just suddenly want to make this story because…it's Christmas! He…he…he… No main reason really, just wants to contribute a sort one-shot story for Christmas. It's E x T by the way, so if you don't like the pairing, you can still read it of course, but please no flames in reviewing and no suggest to change the pairing, okay?! Xp. Thank you so much!

>

>

Disclaimer : Never ever really have CCS, even though I often dream of it.

>

>

* * *

"Thank you," the raven-haired customer said to the old shopkeeper warmly when she handed her change. "Have a merry Christmas, dear," the old shopkeeper said and smiled at her. The youngster smiled back. "Have a merry Christmas, granny. I'll come again tomorrow," she said before exiting the door of an old coffee shop in the corner of the street.

The old shopkeeper smiled to herself. She really likes this beautiful young customer of her that came almost everyday to her shop. She even considered her as her own granddaughter. 'She is beautiful and kind and friendly, but I can see the loneliness in her eyes. I hope she found her happiness at this nearing Christmas,' the old woman wished. Then outside the window, there's a shooting star went through the night sky.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji walked quietly at the snowy pavement to her house or…we should call it mansion. She enjoys the cheerful atmosphere that surround Tomoeda around these days. Stores along the streets are decorated in colorful lights and mistletoe. Even the traffic lights at the junctions are decorated nicely in holy. People in the street that she met, have the same happy expression on their faces. Almost all of them are walking with their couple; she rarely saw one without his or her companion. She smiled ironically. 'Why does everyone but me seem to have a special person to spend the Christmas with?' She sighed to herself and then lost in her own thought.

* * *

"Ouch!" she yelped when she collided with someone on the street. "I really advice you to be more concentrate to where you are walking, Daidouji-san," a deep calm voice said to her. She looked upward and saw a smiling, spectacled face. "Hiiragizawa-kun!" she said. "Well, what's bothering you so much that you forgot to concentrate on the street?" he asked her while offering her a hand. "Uh, it's nothing, really," she said back and accepted his extended hand. He pulled her up to her feet. "Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun," she thanked him politely. "No problem, Daidouji-san. Let me walk you to your house," he replied. "No need," she said, "I don't want to bother you." Eriol shook his head, "you are not bothering me."

* * *

The two of them walked to the Daidouji mansion in a comfortable silent. 'At least I'm having a companion now,' Tomoyo thought in her head and cast a glance at Eriol. 'Honestly, I think Hiiragizawa-kun is very attractive indeed. That blue orbs of his always drown me away,' she continued her thought. 'And that skin is so pale, just like mine. And see those lips, they are like inviting me to kiss them. I wonder why he hasn't got any girlfriend yet,' she added. "Is something wrong, Daidouji-san? We are already in front of your house, and you have been watching me for five minutes already." Eriol's voice snapped her back to reality. "Uh, oh, sorry, Hiiragizawa-kun," she mumbled apologize, her cheeks blushing red. Eriol chuckled. "You are very cute you know… _Tomoyo-san_…" he said. "Na…nani?" she stared at him with her face even more flustered. 

He smiled again. "I said, you are very cute, Tomoyo-san," he repeated to her and added the last, "and I love you." Tomoyo bewildered and her face is burning now. "Hiiragizawa…" "Ssh…" Eriol placed his forefinger on Tomoyo's red lips and leaned closer to her. Tomoyo cannot back away because her back is already pressed to the front door. "I meant it, Tomoyo," he said again, staring to Tomoyo's eyes. The sapphire met amethyst. "Hiiragizawa-kun… I…" Tomoyo tried to say something but Eriol cut her, "Eriol, it's Eriol."

"Eriol-kun, I…it's…" she said. "It's okay, Tomoyo-san, I understand," Eriol said understandingly. "I will not hurry you, take your time. Just remember to call me when you know what's your answer," he continued, "I'll go home then, good bye." He kissed her cheek and walked away through the night.

* * *

A year later…

"Looks like you are not lonely anymore this Christmas, dear. I'm glad," the old granny in the coffee shop said to her and handing her the change. "Yeah, I think so too, gran," the twenty years old Tomoyo Daidouji replied to the granny with warm smile and cast a glance at her bespectacled boyfriend.

* * *

> 

>

Merry Christmas everybody!!! Have a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year!!

>

>

faST-saPPhiRE

>

>

>


End file.
